warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crystalcat137/Some ranting to do
'-Warning: Contains Spoilers and Spoiled Milk. Read at your own risk!-' So, a few minutes/days/weeks/months/years ago, depending on when you read this blog, I wrote this post on a thread. ”So at the last moment, Firestar gets to be in yet another prophecy, while Hollyleaf over here is like “Lalalala I’m being left out for a bad reason, COME ON ERINS. Just give me a power already.” I’m tempted to make a blog ranting on this.” Well, here’s that blog post. First off, we have Firestar. He is basically a prophecy magnet. I mean, he’s been in more prophecies than I can count. I even made a poem about it, which you can see on this page. Has he been in enough prophecies? Yes. Does he need to be in more? Absolutely not. A random StarClan cat comes up to him and is like “Yo, your grandchildren are going to be a part of a prophecy.” So la la la, along comes Leafpool, who isn’t supposed to have kits but does anyway. Shocker, right? Then she feels bad and gives them to her sister, Squirrelflight, who is kin of Firestar. So Squirrelflight raises them, letting them think they’re part of the prophecy, until she’s confronted with a burning fire and spills the beans. So the Three are crushed because they think they aren’t part of a prophecy, until they find out they still are, since Leafpool is the sister of Squirrelflight. Then StarClan is like “Nope, can’t do it without four cats.” So everyone was hyped, because they were so sure Hollyleaf was going to be the prophesized, but guess who ends up stealing the spotlight again? Firestar. And to make sure Hollyleaf doesn’t get a power, she gets killed off. To clarify: At the last moment, Firestar, who’s been in so many prophecies, gets to be in yet another prophecy, while Hollyleaf, who actually deserved it, gets killed off. Also, Firestar isn’t “the kin of his kin”. Guess who is? Hollyleaf. Yep, she was adopted beside Jaykit and Lionkit. So it would have made perfect sense for Hollyleaf to be one of the Three. Instead, Hollyleaf is like “Nope, I need to kill Ashfur for no reason at all.” and lalala goes off to do whatever she does. Enter Dovewing, who by the way was useful in the first 5 seconds of the Great Battle. So now Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing are the Three. The point is, Hollyleaf was pushed aside so the Erins could put in a cat who is about one-eighth “kin of your kin”. Then Hollyleaf kills Ashfur and gets away with it, and soon breaks down and tells Jay and Lion. Then she runs off, but the tunnel collapses on her and she never comes out. You also probably know that the Three are reincarnations of Ancients. Jayfeather is Jay’s Wing, Lionblaze is Lion’s Roar, and Dovewing is Dove’s Wing (how creative). Following this naming pattern, there’s also an ancient named Holly. Hmm, who could that be? Surely not Hollyleaf. Funny how much she is like Hollyleaf too. And again, Firestar. Why does he have to be the center of every single prophecy? Why not, say, a loner? That would totally be more exciting than a leader. It wouldn’t be that hard for one of Cloudtail’s littermates to end up a kittypet, loner, or rogue, and have kits with another cat. Kittypets and loners could grow up wanting to be a member of ThunderClan, while rogues could grow up to hate them. Imagine their shock that they’re actually part of a prophecy. Yes, it might be a little awkward, but it would turn out WAY better than Firestar. Category:Blog posts